


I've Always Been There

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Depressed Oswald, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mirror Universe, Off-screen, Songfic, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Edward watched through the mirror. Watched through his mirror. A doorway from one dimension to another; and he saw it all. He stood in silence hour after hour watching Oswald’s life tumble by. From his mother bathing him to him mourning her untimely death, he had seen it all. But now the mirror was brought to his new mansion. And Edward worried for him. Oswald would be all alone.Dedicated to SeeNormal with love <3





	I've Always Been There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeeNormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNormal/gifts).



**Song: Despair By The Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Edward watched through the mirror. Watched through  **his** mirror. A doorway from one dimension to another; and he saw it all. He stood in silence hour after hour watching Oswald’s life tumble by. From his mother bathing him to him mourning her untimely death, he had seen it all. But now the mirror was brought to his new mansion. And Edward worried for him. Oswald would be all alone. 

_ Don't despair, you're there _

_ From beginning to middle to end _

_ Don't despair, you're there _

_ Through my wasted days _

_ You're there through my wasted nights _

 

Edward Nygma wondered how this abominable mirror had ever came to be. Watching the rise and fall of someone else’s life was both breathtaking and heartbreaking. One moment Oswald and Gertrud Cobblepot were smiling for each other, and the next, Oswald’s a sobbing mess; all alone.  _ ‘Just look at me!’ _ Ed had silently begged, ‘ _ If you’d just take a moment to truly look through the mirror!’ _

_ Oh despair, you've always been there _

_ You were there through my wasted years _

_ Through all my lonely fears, no tears _

_ Run through my fingers, tears _

_ They're stinging my eyes, no tears _

_ If it's all in my head there's nothing to fear _

_ Nothing to fear inside _

 

Oswald’s life was thrown into despair, and all Edward could do was watch. But was he real? Was Oswald  **even real** ? Edward wasn’t sure. Maybe he was crazy and needed help. But right now, Oswald needed help more than ever. The sun was gone now; the dead of night beginning. And Oswald was still lost in despair. 

 

_ Through the darkness and the light _

_ Some sun has got to rise _

 

“Stop! Stop doing that to yourself!” Edward often found himself yelling, tears pricking his eyes. But Oswald didn’t hear. He  **never heard** as he cut his wrist, crying himself into oblivion. Edward needed to get through to him. He pressed a hand against the mirror, but nothing happened. 

_ My sun is your sun _

_ Your sun is our sun _

 

He pressed harder, using the rest of his weight to try to push through. Oswald, unaware of the commotion happening just on the other side of his mirror, bled. He thought he was bleeding forever, an eternity is what a moment seemed when he couldn’t feel anything. The razor mercilessly attacked pale skin, leaving bloody streaks instantly in its dust. 

 

_ Oh despair, you were there through my wasted days _

_ You're there through my wasted nights _

_ You're there through my wasted years _

_ You're there through my wasted life _

 

Edward, facedown, was pushing through. Time felt dislocated as the tall man fell through the mirror, toppling to the ground in Oswald’s room. The mirror soon followed, the sound of shattering glass pulling Oswald from his despairing thoughts. He flinched when hearing the mirror shatter, looking over in surprise to see a determined looking Edward. Well, there was no looking back now, Edward supposed as he stood to his feet. He almost ran to Oswald, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, razor in hand.  

_ You've always been there _

_ You were there through my wasted years _

_ Through all of my lonely fears _

_ Run through my fingers, tears _

_ They're stinging my eyes, no tears _

_ We're all on the edge, there's nothing to fear _

_ Nothing to fear inside _

 

Edward saw the look of sudden fear burn the beauty in his eyes. Edward almost threw himself onto Oswald, ripping the sharp utensil out of his grip. Oswald’s eyes widened, scooting back as he cried, “Wh-Who are you?! How’d you get inside?!”

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around his little bird, saying, “You aren’t alone, Oswald. I’ve always been there.”

Oswald was silent for a moment, shocked. The researcher’s heart sank as Oswald began to wail, clinging onto his only friend. A friend he didn't even know. 

_ Through the darkness and the light _

_ Some sun has got to rise _

 

Edward held Oswald tightly, allowing the other to cling to him with bloody arms. All that they could think of was rather being comforted, or being the comforter. “You won’t do that anymore, Oswald.” Edward commanded, “I won’t let you.”

Their hearts pounded in their ears as they held each other in a tight embrace. And they both refused to let go of one another. 

_ My sun is your sun _

_ Your sun is our sun _

 

There were pieces of broken class in Ed’s hair, also on his clothes, but he didn’t care. The wounds, they soon turned to scabs as the sun rose over the hills. On and on, Ed remembered that Oswald had been left alone. But now he had someone. Or at least, now he  **knew** he had someone.

**The End**


End file.
